It long has been recognized that rotary engines of the internal combustion type are capable of achieving relatively high speed of rotation, while utilizing relatively minimum quantities of combustible fuels. Such engines utilize a minimum of moving parts, and in theory at least, are more efficient in operation than conventional engines. However, while a great deal of interest has been generated in developing and putting into use a commercially practical and acceptable rotary engine, endeavors in this direction have met with only limited success so far.